


四兄弟以及各自西皮的脑洞

by hhkillua



Category: James Bond (Movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft ,Sherlock ,Q, Merlin 是四兄弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

大哥麦哥 X 探长  
二哥侦探 X 医生  
三弟Q X 邦德  
四弟梅林 X 亚瑟

 

《家长会》

Sherlock快速穿上大衣，“Q，今天你去参加Merlin的家长会。”  
没有回应，只有敲键盘的声音。  
Sherlock大步踏过去，合上Q的旧电脑。  
“我说，今晚你去参加Merlin的家长会。”  
”噢！为什么是我。你呢？”  
Sherlock竖起衣领，“有事。”  
“那他的小男朋友呢？”  
“他俩正在吵架，你不去，我会叫大哥取消你男朋友的任务。”  
“我替他‘谢谢’你！”

晚上十点。  
Q走出学校，看见Sherlock站在校门外。  
“怎么样，有个弟弟的感觉还不赖吧。”  
Q双手插进大衣口袋，看向别处“嗯，还行。Merlin是个好孩子。只有一个问题。”  
两人相看一眼，异口同声道“Arthur Pendragon”。  
Sherlock发出一声暗吼，“我就知道！Merlin为什么死心塌地跟着他！他有什么好！”  
Q呼出口白气，“就好比你跟你的医生。”

 

《看电视》

Sherlock正在客厅玩医生的电脑，一阵急促的脚步声从楼梯间传来，Sherlock喉咙里发出一阵烦躁的咕噜声。  
下一刻，John冲进房门，打开电视调到BBC频道。  
“John，关掉电视，我在忙。”  
“不，你只是在看我的邮箱，我要看你弟弟演的电视剧。今天要讲独角兽呢。”  
“你居然沉迷于这种基。。。儿童剧。”  
“明明你也很喜欢梅林。Sherlock，快过来跟我一起看。“  
“我才不看这种由无数BUG组成的基。。。儿童剧。”  
John理都没理他。

“噢，Arthur真是个帅气的混蛋王子。可怜的Merlin。”  
“哼，是啊，戏里戏外都欺负他。连我都舍不。。。没欺负过他。”Sherlock努努嘴快速敲击着键盘。

过了一会，Sherlock望着电脑屏幕嘴角扬起。  
Arthur，有你好看的。

TBC 

PS ：啊，我真的好爱福家四兄弟的梗！为啥凑成四兄弟，大概是因为他们都是马脸星王子？（大哥除外）很可爱啊～  
儿童剧当然指的就是《梅林》啦～独角兽那集来自梅林第一季第11集。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更新了一点点

以下来自Sherlock第四季

《水族馆》（梗来自401）

Lestrade和Mycroft在水族馆门口碰头。  
Mycroft领头往里走，熟门熟路地迈向第二层。  
探长吩咐手下搜索水族馆的另外两层。  
Lestrade紧跟Mycroft，终于忍不住开口，“你怎么知道Sherlock在这层？”  
Mycroft抿紧嘴唇，没说话。  
“嗯？”  
Mycroft叹口气，晃晃手中的伞，“GPS。”  
“老天，他要是知道你在他身上装了GPS，又要大闹一场。”  
“我没在他身上装！。”  
“...手机上，是不是。”  
“......”  
“你上次也这么对我。你...”  
“这根本不是什么问题，只是为了保护你！”

一阵沉默，两人转过一个拐角，身旁都是蓝晃晃的水箱。  
Lestrade开口，“你来过水族馆吗？”  
“没有。”   
“我也没有。你也没带Sherly来过？”  
“…你到底想说什么？”  
“我只是觉得…嗯…这地方挺有趣的。”  
搜索完另外两层的手下在安全出口处和他们汇合。

“...Billy，把我下个周末的时间空出来。” 

（案情紧张也可以谈谈恋爱嘛～）

 

《别像我》（梗来自402胡子邋遢的侦探）

“哥,你最近在干嘛？”   
“我忙得很。”   
“要不要一起去洗个头？”   
“怎么了？你和你的小金主吵架了？需要正常人范畴的安慰？”   
Merlin一巴掌拍在桌子上，“停下你的推理！你明明就是被医生赶出门，到我这避难，我在安慰你好不好！”   
“所以，你们吵架了。”   
“闭嘴！”  
“他在楼下站了五个小时了。”  
“什么！？”  
Merlin快步走到窗边，Sherlock披上外套走向门口。  
“离午夜还有两个小时,把这事解决。千万别留到明天。别像我。”

TBC


	3. 烫头

Merlin问Mycroft“哥，哪家烫头比较好？” 

Mycroft刚准备接话，探长边吃甜甜圈边说“你哥是个秃子，他哪里懂。” 

Mycroft紧了紧手里的长柄伞。

Merlin问Sherlock“二哥，哪家烫头比较好？” 

Sherlock翻着医生的衣柜说“一边去，我忙得很。”

Merlin努努嘴正转身，侦探嘴角扬起坏笑“Q的头烫得比我好，你去问他。”

Merlin问Q“三哥，哪家烫头比较好？” 

Q看着电脑头都没抬“我男朋友给我烫的。” 

“……”

Fin


	4. 聚餐

下课铃一响，Arthur飞快地站起身把书包甩在身后，大跨两步坐在相隔两个座位的Merlin桌上，双腿晃荡着，看着正在低头收拾书包的Merlin说：“Merlin，今天周五，我们去哪里耍耍吧。” Merlin头都没抬，说“我约了我哥哥吃晚饭，今天不跟你玩了。”

Arthur停下了摇晃的双腿，一掌按在Merlin书包上，语气不是很好，“你跟你哥哥吃饭？哪个哥哥？”

Merlin抬起头，翻了个白眼，“我的哥哥们，一个秃子两个卷毛。”

Arthur带着疑惑的眼神盯着Merlin，意味深长的哼了一声，说“那你介意带我一起去吗？”

********************************

晚上七点，一家非常小的意大利餐厅。

餐厅总共就没几张桌子，老板勉勉强强把四张铺着不同花色的桌子拼在一起，变成八人桌。

但依旧非常拥挤。

Q喝着不知道从哪里变出来的伯爵红茶，Bond一手扶在Q的椅子后，一手拿着瓶威士忌。

Merlin一边喝着可乐，一边阻止想冒充成年人点酒的Arthur，Arthur皱皱眉想顶嘴，一旁的医生狠狠横了他一眼，下一刻立刻温和无比地吩咐老板拿两杯橙汁。Sherlock立马嘴角一撇，小声说道我才不喝橙汁。

探长一手敲击着桌面，一手不知道挥掉腿上的什么东西，并嗔怒的瞪着Mycroft。

没人开起话头，气氛诡异。

 

终于，探长停下敲击的手指，扫了一圈众人，开口道“所以，这是个家庭聚餐了？”

四兄弟异口同声道“是你们要跟来的！”

医生向后靠在椅背上，双手抱胸，“我只是不相信你们四个人能好好吃饭。”

Sherlock停下用吸管搅拌杯里的橙汁，说道“那你现在相信了吧，我们只是在一家普通的餐厅，吃个普通的晚饭。”

Merlin耸耸肩，插嘴道“这只是妈妈叫我们兄弟们定时联络一下感情而已。”  
桌下Merlin的掌心冒出冷汗，揪在一起，Q的手悄无声息地伸过来，温暖的包住弟弟的双手。

医生半眯着眼，定定看了Sherlock一会，双手一摊，“好，我相信你，现在我们吃饭。”

 

接近午夜，一个白毛三个金毛睡得死死的，四兄弟互相看了看，说：

“好了，是谁要求婚？”

Fin


End file.
